


In Unpredictable Times

by chuuyas_favorite_kinnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyas_favorite_kinnie/pseuds/chuuyas_favorite_kinnie
Summary: Hey guys!!This is chapter one of my.... not sure how many chapter series!I have already started work on chapter two so I'll get it out asap!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!  
> This is chapter one of my.... not sure how many chapter series!  
> I have already started work on chapter two so I'll get it out asap!

Toruu Oikawa was working on a new assignment for his college classes. For some reason, he couldn't get it out of his head that he didn't want to be here. He planned on being a teacher one day, but all this work was beginning to exhaust him. For this specific assignment, he had to write an essay on modern day Japan, completely in English, and it had to be written as both a research paper and an opinionated essay. "... More like a magazine article…" He sighed, laying his head down on the table as he stared at his keyboard. Well, the library's keyboard. He didn't exactly have any money to buy his own computer. Toruu did all his research and work on the second floor of the university, where the library was, and only late at night. He wasn't a fan of being bombarded by people asking questions or just wanting to talk when he was trying to do his school work. Oikawa hated to call himself popular but he did have to admit that no one seemed to _dis_ like him. He lived with four other roommates, a crazy bunch but also his best friends. Koutarou Bokuto, Akaashi Keiji, Tobio Kageyama and Hinata Shoyo. They all spent their time lounging around, mostly, two of them having already graduated while the younger two a year below Tooru. Relationships had started to bubble inside the household, Bokuto and Akaashi having more of a… _vocal_ relationship than Kageyama and Hinata. Through all this, Toruu still never minded being the only single one in the household. The last relationship he had been in didn't end well and he wanted to focus on his schooling for now. Toruu realized his thoughts had completely wandered off, so he decided to finish off for the day. With a sigh, he packed his bags then headed towards the bus stop. It was now 11:30 and Oikawa was thoroughly exhausted. He approached the apartment complex and stopped in his tracks when he heard a growl of frustration coming from nearby. He looked around the parking lot and saw a man, obviously older than he was, the hood of his car popped open as he leaned against it, exasperated. Toruu glanced around, he knew there were security cameras around it and if something happened it would be caught, so he approached the man, still keeping a distance.

"U-uh, sir…?" The man turned and Oikawa took a step back. Not only was he incredibly handsome, this man was obviously much bigger than Oikawa was. The man made a face as if commanding the younger to continue without him having to say so.

"Do you need help with your car…? I have a friend upstairs, he's a mechanic- Well he's not really a mechanic, per say, more of a side job-" Toruu stopped talking as he noticed the man glancing at him up and down. He swallowed, looking away.

"I-I can call him." The man then slammed his hood down, obviously finished.

"No need. I'll call an actual mechanic in the morning. What's your name?" His voice was incredibly deep. _Ah- My name…_

"Oikawa Tooru. What's yours~?" He grinned at the man.

"Wakatoshi Ushijima." He replied. "

Do you live here…?"

"Yeah, I do. I haven't seen you around though- Do you live in the area?" Oikawa took a step back. He realized he was probably being too open with this strange man and it was nighttime. Ushijima noticed it and leaned against his truck.

"I live a few blocks away. Guess I'll be sleeping outside tonight though." Oikawa glanced around before pulling out his phone.

* * *

_Oikawa: Hey, Bokuto_

_Bokuto: Hey hey hey!! Oikawa: There's this guy out here, needs a place to stay tonight. Do we have room?_

_Bokuto: uhhhh- Have you talked to Kags about this? You know this is primarily his place, after all- Oikawa: Yeah, yeah- Well I'm sure he'll be fine with it? If not then I just owe him one, right?_

_Bokuto: Yeah, we have the pull out. You sure this random guy should be staying here?_

_Oikawa: Don't worry about it. He seems fine! Plus he's kinda cute-_

_Bokuto: Bet, bring him up^^_

* * *

Oikawa looked back up at the man, a soft smile on his face.

“I have some roommates and they said you can sleep on the pull out tonight, if you’d like to~” Ushijima looked at the younger man as if this was the first kind gesture he had ever received. Confusedly.

“Are you sure? I am a… strange man. That you met in a dimly lit parking lot. And I’m older than you.” Oikawa laughed at him, rolling his eyes.

“Do you want the bed or not?” After that, Ushijima didn’t talk much. Well, he didn’t talk much to anyone else but Oikawa. There was a small fit of anger from Akaashi and Kageyama that Bokuto and Oikawa had invited a man off the streets into the home but in the end it was resolved. Akaashi didn’t sleep much that night, mostly from worry, everyone else slept fairly well. The only one who didn’t was Oikawa, restless from multiple things. Not only could he not stop thinking about the man just a room away, he was also focused on the piles of schoolwork he had. Finally, sleep came to Tooru and there was a silence that settled in the house. There wasn’t any disturbance or unrest at this point and all seemed right with the world.

Oh how things can change in such a short time.


	2. The Cook and The Mechanic

The morning came quickly and with a scent none of them were exactly used to. Ushijima, the man Oikawa had so nicely invited into the boys’ shared home, was currently in the kitchen, cooking and baking them all a proper breakfast.  _ Thank God it’s the weekend…  _

Oikawa was the first one awake which wasn’t really new. His body had a schedule and no matter how often he altered it, it would always regress back to its roots. 

Tooru walked into the kitchen, dragging his feet and rubbing his eyes. Ushijima glanced back as he heard the shuffling, his face mostly emotionless as he stared for a moment before turning back to his cooking. Oikawa sat down at the counter bar, leaning over it as he laid his chin on top of his arms. 

“What are you making? I know we can’t have much in the fridge…” The man just shrugged, shaking the pan as it began to sizzle. 

“Omelettes. Is that okay?” Ushijima glanced back at the college student, his interest obviously piqued but Oikawa was of course too tired to notice any of that. 

“Mmhmm… But it’s not really me you’ll have to please, you know~? Akaashi and Kageyama are fairly picky. Bokuto can be but as long as it tastes good he’ll eat it. You can cook, right?” Just as Tooru spoke the last word, a plate was placed in front of him, a delicious smell radiating from it. Ushijima gave Oikawa a small smile.

“Yeah, well, maybe the only one I want to please is you~” 

Oikawa was extremely grateful that Hinata was now awake and somehow full of energy as he walked into the room. 

"Good morning~!! How is my favorite brown haired upperclassman?" Hinata beamed at Oikawa before looking at the strange man. He usually went to bed early so he hadn't met him yet. 

"Oh! Hinata, this is Ushijima~ His car broke down outside last night so I offered him the pullout." Hinata had stars in his eyes as he began asking the tall man questions. 

"Where are you from? What kind of car do you drive? Why do you not smile? Why do you keep looking at Oikawa like that?" Oikawa stopped him before he could continue. 

"Hinata… don't overwhelm him. I'd like for him to think he can stay if he'd like to~ Speaking of, Ushijima-kun. I don't have any classes today if you want my help with your car and stuff. I really don't mind at all, as long as you don't mind riding the bus~" Oikawa laughed slightly as he looked back at the man. Hinata was always amazing at spotting relationships when they began to blossom so he wore a bright smile as he seemed to almost have… a knowing look in his eyes. Oikawa honestly didn’t understand why Hinata kept looking at him like something so special was happening. This all seemed so normal to him. To be with this man and to feel this weird sense of  _ home  _ that he had never felt before. It made him happy. Oikawa felt a sense of home from simply being in the same room as Ushijima. 

* * *

As the morning progressed, the rest of the boys woke up. Bokuto continued to insist he could help fix Ushijima’s car, but both Akaashi and Hinata silently advised him to deny his request and just go with Oikawa. They all enjoyed the breakfast that the man had prepared, sincerely thanking him and a few of them probably thanking him a little too much. After breakfast, Kageyama and Hinata had left for some early morning practice while Akaashi and Bokuto were getting ready to head to classes. Oikawa and Ushijima were basically on their own as they cleaned up the kitchen. Oikawa was washing the dishes as Ushijima brought them over. He hummed a soft tune, making Ushijima smile. 

“What song is that…?” The taller asked.

“Hmm? Oh… Something my mother used to sing to me. It’s more of a comfort thing now, really~” Oikawa glanced back at the man with a bright smile. 

“Ah. Do you still see your mother?”   
“Not as much as I used to, now that I’m in college… I make sure to visit her every chance I get though, she lives in one of the smaller towns on the other side of the country though…” Oikawa was getting close to having all the dishes done, continuing to hum the soft song. When he finally finished, he turned to Ushijima, drying his hands off. 

“Okay~ All I have to do now is change and… Oh-! Did you want a change of clothes?” Ushijima took a few moments to think about the question. 

“I suppose… If you had some clothes to spare I wouldn’t mind it.” Oikawa gave a cheery ‘okay’ as he led Ushijima to his bedroom. The rooms were fairly small but the beds were comfortable. Oikawa had the smallest one considering he was the only one who didn’t sleep with another man every night… He was currently rummaging through his closet, old boxes scattered around him. Toruu said “no” to clothes much more than he said “maybe,” but when he finally said “Yes,” Ushijima couldn’t help but wear a slight blush on his face. 

“Come on, what’s wrong with this~?” Oikawa questioned. 

“It… It’s not a color I’m used to is all…” He sighed softly as he eyed the clothing.

“Just a maroon is all~ You’ve never worn maroon before? I think it’ll look absolutely stunning on you, Ushiwaka~” This statement  _ really  _ made Ushijima blush. He took the clothes before turning away, mumbling softly. 

“I’m just gonna go change now… I’ll be ready soon.” Ushijima excused himself to go to the bathroom, changing into the black pants and slightly baggy maroon shirt the younger man had wanted him to wear. Oikawa, however, decided to adorn himself in a soft baby blue shirt, wearing simple grey sweatpants underneath yet somehow he still looked incredibly stylish and comfortable. Not every guy was one to pull that off but when Ushijima saw him, he had to stop himself from saying the words “beautiful” out loud. Oikawa grabbed his things, packing them in a small, clear bag that he would carry at his side. Ushijima had no things. Not yet at least. 

* * *

The two men left the apartment, having said goodbye to Bokuto and Akaashi… they weren’t completely sure what they had interrupted by doing so but that was none of their business. Oikawa led Ushijima to the nearby bus stop, paying for his fares to get across the town. As they spoke to the mechanic, they were informed that there was going to be at least a three day wait period before they could look at the vehicle, considering how much business they were pulling in at the moment. They decided to go to lunch while they thought about what to do. 

“Ah… You can stay with us, if you’d like~ I don’t know how far away you live though, it might just be… a hassle.” Ushijima sat back in his seat, letting out a soft hum as he crossed his arms over his chest, thinking about the best course of action. On the one hand, he could go home and hitch a ride when it was time for the mechanics to see his car. On the other hand, he could stay with this beautiful boy for just a bit longer until he decided he fully wanted to deditcate himself to going through with leaving him alone or simply asking him out. Oikawa seemed so innocent, so pure and Ushijima would certainly hate to hurt him in any way. Then again, him being with anyone else, even just in thought, Ushijima found himself becoming jealous. He wasn’t sure if Oikawa felt the same way about him, but it was always worth a shot, right? 

“... Can I stay with you?”


End file.
